Help, I'm Alive !
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Où Bucky Barnes tente de retrouver un train de vie, où les médicaments du SHIELD sont pires qu'avant, et où tout le monde met un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. (Suite de Triplice.)


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations et les références sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+. Tolérable, mais un peu d'action quand même.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark mariés depuis le texte précédent. Et puisque nous l'avons voulu, le Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes s'ajoute à la donne.**

 **Notes et blabla : Le titre vient de la chanson de Metric. Je voulais mettre un titre français mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Et elle correspond à un moment particulier.**

 **Me revoilà, avec la seconde partie, ou plutôt la suite de Triplice. J'aurais pu la publier avec la première comme un second chapitre mais comme la dynamique et l'angle d'attaque n'est pas le même, j'ai décidé d'en faire une oeuvre à part. Cet OS sera plus axée sur Bucky et sa réhabilitation, et du coup, sur sa relation avec Sam. J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop "centrée" sur ça malgré tout.**

 **J'avais très envie de donner suite au premier OS parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé traité la relation et la dynamique des personnages mais j'avoue que je ne m'y serais jamais résolue si je n'avais pas été si vivement encouragée par vos bons soins. Un remerciement donc à toutes mes lectrices (en tout cas, j'assume que vous êtes des lectrices, les possesseurs de chromosomes Y sont priés de se faire signaler) pour avoir autant apprécié ce travail et m'avoir encouragé à continuer parce que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Cependant je me remercie plus particulièrement ma fidèle et chère Zazaaaah (je n'ai pas compté le nombre de "a"), LonelyD pour son aide constructive et la petite dose d'adrénaline qu'elle a insufflé à la rédaction, et enfin, Lady Lawy, qui m'a poussé à publier la première partie et qui m'a vivement encouragée à porter mes ovaires jusqu'au bout et continuer, avec tout un panel de remarques hilarante qui m'ont beaucoup aidé.**

 **Note II :** **Le début du texte contient des spoilers d'Ant-Man. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film et ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, passez votre chemin ou éludez le début. Ceux qui ont vu le film sauront de quel moment je parles rien qu'en regardant cette note, j'en suis sûre.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que la première partie à ceux qui l'ont lue, que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Encore merci et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs jours que Sam Wilson pouvait se vanter d'être incapable d'oublier. Inéluctablement, le jour de la mort de son père, et plus tard, celle de sa mère. Son entrée dans l'armée, puis le jour où il avait déployé pour la première fois l'EXO-7 FALCON. Venait fatalement le jour de la mort de Riley. Le jour où il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Le jour où il avait assisté à la mort d'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus sur cette foutue planète. Le jour où il s'était dit que dans cette vie, il ne côtoierait jamais que la mort. D'ailleurs, depuis, la théorie s'était toujours vérifiée.

Sa sœur avait eu des enfants, et leur naissance faisait partie de ces jours qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était égoïste, et ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'on se faisait de lui - le brave fiston, qui avait pris soin de sa fratrie à la mort de ses parents, le sauveteur-parachutiste. Mais une partie de sa personne était ainsi. Ne pensait qu'à lui. Après tout qui était là pour le faire, si ce n'était lui-même ? Sam avait tendance à se brûler pour garder les autres au chaud, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être en feu. Bien au contraire.

Puis il avait rencontré Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff. Deux personnes bien vivantes, mais qui luttaient contre la mort. Au début, c'était seulement à cause des morts qu'ils traînaient derrière eux. Les frères et les sœurs d'armes perdues, les crimes commis, le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains. Et puis, leur propre mort s'était ajoutée au tableau. Toutes leurs convictions s'étaient effondrées, et les fantômes de ces croyances s'étaient retournés contre eux. Le jour où ils avaient frappé à sa porte faisait partie de cette longue liste des jours inoubliables.

Ensuite, il y avait la première fois qu' _il_ l'avait vu. Ce jour où Steve lui avait sauvagement arraché son masque. Il s'était tourné vers eux avec toute la haine du monde dans les yeux. Ils s'en étaient sorti à si peu de choses près, et pourtant, ce que retenait Sam, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort une fois de plus. Mais ce visage. Ce visage refermé, cette expression vide, et ces yeux dévastés. Puis il y avait eu la seconde fois, sur l'héliporteur. Il lui avait arraché son aile. Il lui avait tiré dessus. Bref, rien n'était pire que sa rencontre avec James Buchanan Barnes. Et pourtant, elle faisait partie de ces jours inoubliables.

Puis il y avait eu ce moment où ils l'avaient retrouvé. Perdu, traqué, le bras coincé dans une sorte d'étau. Il ressemblait à un animal perdu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un chandail trop grand, le front ensanglanté, un appel à l'aide cousu sur les lèvres. Cette vision avait totalement démoli le cœur de Sam. En l'apercevant, il avait tout de suite compris que le jour où ils avaient enfin retrouvé Bucky Barnes feraient parti de ces jours qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier.

Mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir. Ici et maintenant, alors que ces souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit pour une raison obscure, il se retrouvait face à une situation diablement différente. Bucky Barnes était allongé sur le sol de sa cuisine, les mains sur le ventre comme dans un sarcophage, l'air abattu, pathétique. Et le pied levé. Littéralement.

« Barnes, c'est ridicule, argua Sam en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis trop fatigué Wilson, répondit l'autre d'une voix complètement apathique.

\- Écoute je sais que Tristesse t'inspire, continua le sauveteur, complètement désaxé, mais t'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

Et là, Bucky fit la moue. Encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Et Sam détestait quand Bucky Barnes faisait la moue.

Il avait ce visage capable de faire des expressions inimitables. N'importe qui ressemblerait à un canard en essayant de reproduire ses bouilles. Oui, Sam ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier que « bouilles ». D'ailleurs, même quand Barnes était un peu hargneux, ses lèvres remontaient, et suite à ça, Sam l'avait appelé Duckface pendant trois semaines. Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que Bucky aille chercher sur Google qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais là c'était différent. Il faisait la moue. Et Sam n'aimait pas ça. Ça lui faisait tortiller quelque chose le ventre, et il était incapable de dire s'il trouvait ça agréable ou pas. Le Faucon soupira et se saisit de la cheville du brun pour le tirer dans la pièce, jusqu'à la porte. Et autant le dire, il était ce qu'il était, un ancien soldat, un Avenger, un super-héros… mais il avait quand même du mal. Barnes sembla le remarquer, étant donné qu'il pouffa en regardant l'autre s'atteler à la tâche avec autant de peine.

\- T'es lourd, geignit Sam. Et interdiction d'accuser mon petit déjeuner, parce que c'est aussi métaphorique.

\- Tes pancakes sont les meilleurs, dit toutefois Bucky.

\- C'est ça, essaye de m'attendrir.

Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à l'entrée. L'entrée, autrement dit l'endroit où l'on mettait ses chaussures et son manteau pour sortir. Autrement dit, la pièce où Bucky était censé accepter les choses et se lever. Pourtant, il restait là, allongé, les yeux accrochés au plafond.

\- Barnes, tu es puéril. Stark nous attend.

\- Je sais mais... Tenta Bucky. Je... Je sais pas si je vais réussir à faire face à ce mec.

Bon. Manifestement, c'était un peu plus que de la simple paresse. Sam regarda brièvement la porte avant de soupirer, et alla s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Barnes qui continuait de regarder le plafond comme s'il était proche d'une révélation.

\- A cause de son mariage avec Steve ? Demanda immédiatement l'ancien sauveteur, concerné.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage, expirant profondément, défait.

\- Non, admit-il. Il rend Steve heureux, alors pour moi il n'y a pas de problème. Mais justement, j'arrive encore moins à le regarder en face.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai tué les parents de ce mec !

Sam put aisément voir que l'ancien soldat de l'hiver prenait littéralement sur lui pour ne pas devenir hystérique. Son traitement était toujours en vigueur, même si moins fréquent. Et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient réussis à le ménager au niveau des effets secondaires, il restait toujours terriblement émotionnel. Sam devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à propos de cela. Même si ça n'avait jamais été dit officiellement, et que Bucky n'en avait aucun souvenir, tous les chemins menaient à sa culpabilité quant à la mort de Howard et Maria Stark. Ce qui était assez dramatique quand on savait que le fils de ses victimes avait épousé son meilleur ami il y a peu. Quand Bucky était dans la même pièce que Stark, il avait juste envie de se terrer sous les fondations des nouveaux QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Buck... Tenta Sam en secouant la tête. Non. Tu ...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! S'exclama l'autre, proche de l'explosion. Qu'on en est pas vraiment sûrs ! Que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'il n'y a pas de problème, que ce n'était pas vraiment moi ! Mais c'était ma main, bon sang ! Howard me connaissait et moi ... Comme avec Steve, Nat et toi ...

L'inévitable finit par se produire et, toujours soumis à ce maudit traitement, Bucky fondit en larmes. Par terre, ça lui donnait toujours l'air aussi dramatique. Sam se souvint de ce jour où après qu'il ait sauvé Barnes d'une très mauvaise chute du haut d'un building, ce dernier avait fondu en larmes exactement de la même manière. Mais les choses étaient sensiblement différentes maintenant.

Sam n'avait par exemple aucun mal à passer ses bras autour des épaules du brun pour le serrer contre lui, et tenter de le consoler.

Bucky s'habituait vraiment à ça, si bien qu'il se calma plutôt rapidement. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, la joue sur le chandail de Sam, à l'affût des battements de son cœur.

\- Tu as dit qu'on resterait tous les deux cet après-midi, tenta-t-il malgré tout. Le mercredi c'est sacré.

Et c'était vrai. C'était le jour qu'ils avaient choisis pour se voir, chez Sam, manger quelque chose, regarder un film, ou tout simplement discuter, parce que c'était un mercredi que Bucky avait frappé à sa porte, après qu'il l'avait vu avec Steve, à la télé, à Madripoor. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois et pourtant ce moment leur semblait terriblement lointain, parce qu'ils avaient énormément progressé l'un avec l'autre.

\- On ne restera pas longtemps, répondit Sam en passant momentanément ses doigts dans les cheveux filasse de Bucky. Promis.

* * *

\- Nous mettre à jour ? Répéta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Stark, face à lui, hocha la tête comme s'il avait eu la révélation de sa vie. Steve, accoudé au mini-bar, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête, comme s'il voyait un enfant euphorique devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Parce qu'en réalité, ça faisait depuis la formation de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers que Tony voulait trifouiller le jet-pack de Sam. Et malgré sa réaction première en revoyant Bucky Barnes, il n'avait jamais pu nier la fascination qu'il avait pour son bras en métal. A présent que le mariage était passé et qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à s'apprécier et à faire réellement connaissance, c'était pire.

\- J'ai passé une semaine à te faire de nouvelles ailes, dit le fils Stark en tapotant le biceps de Sam avant de lui lever son pouce. Y a un certain nombre de tests bien sûr, mais j'ai tendance à croire que je connais mon métier... (Il se tourna vers Bucky et le pointa du doigt d'un air dramatique) Et toi, ton bras m'intéresse.

Et se disant, il remit sa sucette dans sa mouche, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de les regarder tour à tour. Steve, en toile de fond, avait son portable en main. Il avait promis à Natasha de lui raconter ce qu'il se passerait quand Tony oserait enfin demander –ou plutôt imposer- à ses deux coéquipiers des updates « digne de ce nom », à la manière Tony Stark bien sûr. Et il fallait dire que même s'ils ne répondaient pas oralement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que les deux anciens soldats avaient envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ou tout du moins, Sam.

Bucky lui, préféra jeter à Wilson un regard accusateur. Un regard que Steve connaissait bien, et que Sam avait appris à connaître aussi. Ce regard qui voulait dire « Je te l'avais dit ».

Pour Steve, ça avait été, il y avait bien longtemps, « Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison, j'ai bougé que dix minutes et tu es parti te faire piquer par un savant allemand que tu connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ». Et pour Sam, ici et maintenant, ça voulait plutôt dire « Va te faire voir Wilson, je t'avais dit que je voulais pas y aller, t'as promis qu'on resterait pas longtemps, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! » Somme toute Sam avait un instinct de survie assez développé, si bien qu'il tenta de sauver sa peau comme il le pouvait. Il leva les mains, comme pour montrer qu'il était désarmé, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Tony.

\- Eh bien, Stark, commença Sam en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, franchement, je… Je ne sais pas. On est très occupé ces derniers temps et…

\- On en sera ravis, l'interrompit Bucky.

Sam comme Tony écarquillèrent les yeux. L'un parce qu'il était agréablement surpris, très agréablement même. L'autre parce qu'il craignait vraiment pour la suite des événements.

* * *

Tony conduit le « trio américain » jusqu'à son laboratoire. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le jet-pack de Sam, dans un grand tube de verre, tube qui s'abaissa sur ordre vocal du maître des lieux. Wilson avait du mal à voir ce qui était inchangé, hormis, peut-être le design de la chose. Steve sourit d'avance et Bucky se contenta de faire tressauter un sourcil. Tony ordonna de nouveau, et les ailes s'échappèrent du jet-pack. Cette fois, Sam grossit les yeux. Parce que bon sang, elles avaient la classe.

\- Ailes renouvelées, annonça Tony qui ne put s'empêcher d'arborer le sourire le plus fier qui pouvait être. Plus grandes mais plus fines, aérodynamisme sauvagement amélioré, et solidité à toute épreuve. Elles et le jet-pack ne sont qu'une seule pièce autrement dit, elles sont impossibles à arracher.

Bucky détesta cordialement le regard que lui jeta le mari de Steve à ce moment précis, parce qu'il fallait être un idiot fini pour ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait –le regard fuyant de Steve et le bruit de déglutition de Sam lui confirmèrent qu'eux aussi avaient parfaitement compris. Toutefois le brun resta totalement maître de lui-même. C'était sans doute un des seuls avantages de son traitement. Il était soumis à des crises de larmes dignes d'une pleureuse de l'Antiquité mais il ne se transformait pas en version miniature du Hulk. Pourtant à cet instant précis, il avait juste envie de frapper quelque chose. Avec son poing en métal de préférence. Sam l'avait déjà agacé, et Tony y ajoutait son grain de sel. Même si les causes et les conséquences étaient totalement différentes pour les deux personnes.

Sam l'avait énervé parce qu'il était incapable de tenir une simple promesse et de s'accrocher à une routine à laquelle il n'avait, finalement, pas tant l'air de tenir. Bucky l'avait directement compris. Manifestement il faisait toujours peur à Sam et ce dernier avait du mal à rester uniquement avec lui. Mais il aurait pu juste le lui dire plutôt que se forcer à l'accueillir une fois par semaine. Quant à Tony, eh bien… Il suffisait qu'il soit Tony pour agacer n'importe qui. Même Steve.

\- Solidité à toute épreuve, répéta Bucky, faussement intrigué. Vous êtes sûr ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, donc c'est sûr, se vanta l'homme au bouc, sa sucette entre les dents.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est super, s'exclama Sam. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Buck ?

\- J'hésite, répondit le brun.

Se disant, il traversa le laboratoire à grandes enjambées, jusqu'au jet-pack artificiellement en marche. Sa main en métal attrapa immédiatement une des deux ailes, et il tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Steve comme Tony écarquillèrent les yeux et Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir atrocement mal. Barnes y mit toute sa force, mais rien ne bougea. De guerre lasse, il finit par le lâcher. Le jet-pack s'arrêta et les ailes retournèrent dans leur cachette. Pourtant l'ancien soldat d'HYDRA n'en resta pas là. Un coup de poing. En métal bien sûr. Au milieu du jet-pack. Le bruit résonna dans toute la salle. Steve, Sam et Tony sursautèrent d'un même mouvement alors que Bucky détachait son poing de sa victime immobile.

Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres, qui ne clignaient même plus des yeux. Et il sourit, sarcastiquement.

\- La solidité est un peu à revoir.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il traversa de nouveau la salle, mais contourna ses trois interlocuteurs sans même leur jeter un regard, n'ayant comme unique objectif que la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais prendre un café avec Barton, amorça-t-il. Je reviens.

Ni Tony, ni Steve, ni Sam, n'avait bougé. Puis finalement, Steve se pencha à l'oreille de Sam, qui avait la bouche entrouverte et manifestement, oublié de respirer. S'il n'était pas noir, aucun doute qu'il aurait pâli. Le super-soldat ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment précis. Ça faisait plus de soixante-dix-ans, mais il s'en souvenait encore.

\- Faut savoir que certaines personnes… Si elles s'énervent sur ton matos… ça veut dire qu'elles t'aiment bien.

\- Génial.

Et Tony partit dans un fou rire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le résultat serait aussi épatant.

* * *

Bucky avait fait le fier soldat devant les trois autres, le gentleman des années quarante qui ne payait pas de mine, mais en réalité, il avait eu vraiment du mal à rester stoïque. Il ne savait même pas si Clint était dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient au SHIELD, quand il était parti. Heureusement, il y était. Avec du café. Et des mouchoirs. Parce que Barnes avait fondu en larmes dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière lui, avec une intensité plutôt rare surtout ces derniers temps, comme s'il avait regardé un film trop triste pour lui et qu'il s'était trop impliqué dedans. Oui, c'était typiquement ce type de sanglots. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il était venu à bout de la boite de mouchoir et s'était planqué sous un des draps que Barton gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau au cas où il décidait de faire une nuit blanche au bureau, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Clint regardait Barnes, enveloppé sous le drap blanc comme s'il se cachait du soleil, avec uniquement le nez et le bout de ses bottes dépassant du tissu immaculé. Sincèrement, à part le regarder et l'assister, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Déjà que Barton n'arrivait pas à se sauver lui-même, alors sauver Barnes, ça allait être une affaire un peu plus compliquée.

\- Ils doivent tous me prendre pour un dégénéré maintenant, marmottait l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver dans sa barbe inexistante. Ce foutu traitement de chochotte devait apaiser mes pulsions violentes et regarde ! Non seulement je pleure mais en plus je m'énerve ! On dirait que j'ai fait un burn-out !

Se disant, il donna un violent coup de talons dans la corbeille à papier non loin de lui, renversant son contenu sur la moquette grise. Clint ne cilla pas, il avait fini par être habitué et bon sang, Natasha l'avait rodé. Il ne serait pas là s'il n'était pas capable de gérer ça. Allez réfléchis Barton, réfléchis, réfléchis. Le blond sursauta, se leva subitement, s'en alla vers le petit frigo que Hill avait mis à sa disposition, ouvrit le compartiment à glace et en sortit deux pots de crème glacée aux cookies. Il en tendit un à Barnes, qui, bien que la mine boudeuse, accepta.

Clint soupira alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux dans un silence réconfortant. Sérieusement, tout le monde au SHIELD était sur le dos de ce pauvre type, en train de dire qu'il devait gérer soixante-dix ans de lavage de cerveau mais dès que le type en question tentait de s'impliquer dans une routine pour endormir son stress post-traumatique, quelqu'un venait faire chier. Clint était passé par là. Il savait que la routine était importante. Les thérapeutes eux-mêmes le disaient. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Mercredi = important pour la thérapie de Monsieur Barnes. Personne dans tout ce bâtiment n'était assez malin pour le comprendre ?

\- Allez, dit Clint en tapotant sur l'épaule métallique de son collègue de bureau, on va se regarder « Lolita malgré moi » !

\- Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Bucky en fronçant les sourcils sans quitter des yeux sa crème glacée.

\- Parce que « le mercredi, on porte du rose » !

Bucky éprouva l'envie soudaine de s'éclater la tête contre le mur.

* * *

Pour les missions "solos" Bucky Barnes avait aussi sa routine. Un plan qui avait fait ses preuves à chaque fois et qui tenait la route. D'autant plus qu'il était diablement simple et pouvait s'adapter à toutes les situations. Bucky fonçait dans le combat, tête baissée pour ainsi dire. Il arrivait que les choses tournent plutôt mal, auquel cas, il se retrouvait comme un chat prit dans la laine de la pelote qu'il avait maltraitée. Et quand ça arrivait, il attendait que Natasha et Sam viennent le sortir de là. Oui, c'était le plan officiel. La seule personne à avoir fait pire était naturellement Clint Barton. Le problème, c'était que Steve Rogers avait parfois le même mode opératoire. Et le pire, c'était que lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était terrible en soi, parce que Steve était quand même censé être le stratège du groupe.

Quand ça arrivait, la Veuve Noire et le Faucon se retrouvaient à déployer leurs forces pour sauver deux idiots de Brooklyn. Autrement dit, Natasha extirpait Steve de sa galère personnelle en lui rendant son bouclier qu'il avait forcément perdu et Sam sauvait Bucky d'une chute mortelle pour le ramener sur le sol tangible. Leur mission en quatuor étaient certainement reconnues pour ça. Ils commençaient même à être rodés.

 _\- Falcon, Soldier_ , dit Natasha, _le secteur est sécurisé en bas, mais on a une fuite par la 32_ _ème_ _rue._

\- On s'en charge, répondit Sam.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bucky ne se jette dans le vide, suivi par Sam qui, malgré l'habitude, frôlait toujours la crise cardiaque quand cet imbécile faisait ce genre de manœuvre sans l'avertir. Il rattrapa le Soldat et tous deux filèrent au milieu des rues de Manhattan, prenant en chasse la petite camionnette de l'AIM. Ils ne tardèrent pas à la repérer, et Bucky dégaina ses automatiques.

\- Tu as parlé à la thérapeute, pour avant-hier ? S'enquit tout de même Sam, la voix couverte par le bruit des balles.

\- Manifestement mon organisme s'habitue au traitement, répondit Bucky, pas perturbé pour deux sous. Ils vont devoir le changer ou augmenter les doses, je ne sais pas exactement ce que dis son diagnostic.

Sans la rue, le véhicule dérapa, tandis que Bucky remettait les deux pistolets à leur place pour prendre la mitraillette qu'il avait dans le dos. Il mit son œil dans le viseur et attendit patiemment que les rats quittent le navire en déroute.

\- Ça va faire trois fois qu'ils augmentent les doses, dit toutefois Sam. T'as fait suffisamment de progrès pour t'en passer.

\- Si j'en avais fait je n'aurais pas agressé un pauvre jet pack, répliqua l'autre en tirant dans l'épaule du premier apiculteur jaune qui se ruait dehors.

\- Eh, le coupa le Faucon, même les gens normaux s'énervent.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de normal !? S'énerva le Soldat.

Sur ces mots, Sam siffla.

Alors qu'ils embarquaient Madame HYDRA et Madame Masque dans leur jet, Steve comme Natasha entendirent soudain un hurlement de surprise suivit d'un :

 _\- Wilson ! Ne me balance pas dans le vide comme ça !_

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Bucky portait du rose. Rien de bien méchant, c'était juste la couleur de sa cravate, d'autant plus que c'était un rose très pâle et très discret. Mais tout de même. Sam demeura assez surpris en voyant arriver l'ancien soldat brun. Par contre, pour la chemise et la cravate, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Depuis qu'il avait entamé son processus de guérison, Barnes faisait de plus en plus attention à son apparence. Steve était d'ailleurs tout sauf étonné. Dans le temps, Bucky prenait atrocement soin de lui, comme tout bourreau des cœurs un peu respectueux envers lui-même.

C'était d'ailleurs un des vieux clichés que Rogers avait gardé dans son appartement qui avait fait réagir l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver. Ça avait été comme un électrochoc. Il s'était vu souriant, rasé de près, coiffé à la perfection, étonnamment classe et propre sur lui, avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller se regarder dans la glace. Barbe de trois jours voire plus, cheveux trop longs et mal entretenus, style vestimentaire complètement inexistant, comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ?!

Bucky Barnes s'était donc sauvé de lui-même, avait recommencé à se raser, s'était coupé les cheveux, et embrassait la mode du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Sam n'avait absolument rien à en redire mais ça devenait embarrassant de se balader dans un t-shirt et un simple jean, parce qu'il ressemblait à un sac à côté d'un type de quatre-vingt-dix ans, bon sang. Déjà que son meilleur ami s'amusait à le doubler de manière quasiment démoniaque deux matins par semaine, on n'allait pas lui rajouter ça en plus. Mais bon, Bucky se sentait mieux et c'était le principal. Prendre le temps de s'entretenir et de s'occuper de soi voulait dire qu'on n'était pas assez déprimé pour se rouler en boule sur le canapé en attendant que le temps passe. Et cet idiot ne le croyait pas quand il lui disait qu'il faisait des progrès.

Pour aujourd'hui, ils avaient choisi de poser devant un DVD. Du moins, trois DVD. La trilogie sacro-sainte du Seigneur des Anneaux. Là-dessus, Barnes était pire que Steve. Toujours à vouloir rattraper son retard. De toutes les manières, Sam ne les avait jamais vus. De là où il venait, on n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses. Alors c'était pour eux deux une occasion de parfaire leur culture. Sauf qu'au moment où il démarrait le film, le téléphone sonnait. « Avengers, Rassemblement. »

* * *

\- Je ne vais pas aimer ce plan, c'est ça, avait soupiré Sam.

\- Sûr que non, avait ricané Bucky en retour.

Certes, le plan avait été plutôt bon. Ou plutôt efficace. Mais c'était terrible, ça engageait comme d'habitude un Bucky prenant des risques inconsidérés, et un Sam arrivant au bon moment pour lui sauver la mise. Enfin bon, voir l'immense tête de MODOK voltiger du haut d'un building pour être rattrapé par les pouvoirs télékinétiques de Wanda était plutôt impressionnant. Le rire de Pietro s'était fait entendre jusqu'à Times Square.

MODOK perdait la main. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Lui et l'AIM avaient été si faciles à battre que les Avengers avaient décidé de considérer la bataille du jour comme un simple entraînement. Quicksilver sautillait comme s'il se préparait à faire un marathon, Scarlet Witch se massait les mains, War Machine testait ses nouvelles capacités humoristiques sur Vision qui essayait tant bien que mal de savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans, Falcon appréciait la légèreté de ses nouvelles ailes en discutant cuisine avec Ant-Man, et Captain America et Black Widow parlaient chiffons dans leur coin, en bon « papa et maman des nouveaux Avengers » qui se respectaient. Et Bucky ? Il passait ses nerfs sur le pauvre MODOK.

Au début, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention, parce que le SHIELD était occupé à embarquer les agents de l'AIM qui n'avaient de cesse de scander « On est les 99% ! On est les 99% ! ». Et parce que le secret des cookies de la mère de Sam, c'était bien plus important que des apiculteurs en jaune.

Jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe complètement et que tout le monde remarque que Bucky Barnes n'avait pas fini de passer l'énorme tête de MODOK à tabac. Toutes les bouches s'étaient fermés et les yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et les Avengers avaient tenté de savoir s'ils devaient réagir ou continuer de regarder en ne sachant pas s'ils devaient être fascinés ou effrayés.

\- Euh, finit tout de même par demander Rhodey en se tournant vers Steve et Natasha. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Difficile à dire, reconnût la rousse en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je crois que Buck tiens à son mercredi, fit toutefois Steve en faisant la moue. Il se décharge du stress ça… ça devrait pas durer.

Toutefois au bout d'un quart d'heure complet toute l'équipe décida que même MODOK avait besoin de repos.

* * *

Clint, en assistant à cette scène rocambolesque derrière son poste de télévision -parce que les journalistes n'avaient pas pu rater ça, _bien sûr-,_ secoua la tête.

L'archer se surprit à espérer que même MODOK finirait par comprendre qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux Avengers un mercredi. Hawkeye vérifia le contenu de son congélateur. Bon, y avait de la crème glacée. Parce qu'à tous les coups, Barnes allait échouer ici en disant qu'il allait passer pour une furie vengeresse aux yeux de toutes les nouvelles recrues. Et cela ne rata pas.

* * *

Merde, c'était mercredi. Oh, merde, c'était mercredi. Comment Sam avait-il pu oublier que c'était mercredi ?! Le parachutiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, expira, et se retint de s'éclater le front contre le volant de sa voiture. Non. Il devait être calme, inspirer un grand coup, être méthodique. Après avoir déglutit et s'être insulté mentalement un nombre incalculable de fois, Sam prit son portable, composa un des numéros préenregistrés et mit le haut-parleur. Chaque tonalité lui donnait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse de la potence.

\- Sam ? Je suis sur le chemin.

Ah, et voilà le bourreau. Sam se gratta l'arrière de la tête et avisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur pour se donner du courage.

\- Hey, Barnes, tenta le Faucon. Désolé, je vais au centre commercial, je dois m'acheter quelques fringues. Je pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, tu peux m'attendre à la maison…

\- Pas de problème, l'interrompit Bucky. Je peux te rejoindre.

Là-dessus, Sam haussa les sourcils. Pourtant, il avait bien dit centre commercial. Avec du monde. Des gens pas forcément aimables qui se bousculaient pour avoir le dernier chandail ou le meilleur sac à main, d'autres qui se criaient dessus sur les terrasses intérieures des restaurants, sans parler des enfants, des parents complètement dépités, du nombre incalculable de poussettes, les couples qui se bécotaient et bouchaient l'escalator. Ça sonnait comme une fausse bonne idée. A peu de choses près Sam se sentit comme un des directeurs de Jurassic Park. Foutre Barnes au milieu d'une foule aussi typique ne lui semblait pas être un bon plan, en grande partie parce que malgré tout le self-control qu'on lui connaissait, Sam lui-même avait eu plus d'une fois envie de faire tomber quelques têtes là-bas.

\- Sûr ? S'enquit-il.

Pourtant il se trouva incapable de déployer le moindre de ces arguments contre Bucky. Ce dernier lui avait véritablement coupé l'herbe sous le pied, force était de le constater. Et puis, il se sentirait coupable de l'écarter comme ça alors qu'il était le trou du cul qui avait oublié qu'on était mercredi. Enfin, qui serait-il s'il refusait alors qu'il s'employait à hurler sur tous les toits que Bucky Barnes faisait des progrès ?

* * *

\- Minute, fit Bucky en levant sa main de chair. C'est quoi ça ?

Sam se tourna vers son compère, qui le suivait en silence, les mains dans les poches, la tête cachée sous une éternelle casquette –qu'il avait prise exprès pour l'endroit, le reste de sa tenue était irréprochable. Son regard sur Sam était sévère, voire accusateur. Au début, Wilson avait pensé que c'était à cause de ce changement de programme qui avait pu chambouler la routine de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, mais il venait de réaliser que non. Il était carrément en train de juger ses choix, à en croire son doigt dirigé droit vers le chandail que Sam avait pris, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu par hasard. Toutefois ce dernier décida d'être joueur.

\- Mince alors, je croyais qu'on reconnaissait un t-shirt au premier coup d'œil ?

Sans répondre, Bucky lui prit le chandail des mains et le déplia pour l'envisager en entier. Sam haussa les épaules. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas ce qui était dérangeant là-dedans. C'était un simple haut rouge, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

\- C'est quoi cette coupe, râla Bucky ? Ce rouge, ça a pas l'air naturel, ça m'inspire pas. Et je dois te parler du tissu ? ça t'ira pas.

Pour le coup, Sam devait bien avouer qu'il était littéralement sur le cul. Parce que c'était la première boutique qu'il faisait. C'était son tout premier choix. Et c'était comme s'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

\- Allez, trancha Bucky, oust.

Et sur ces mots, il remit le vêtement à sa place, roulé en boule, et se mit à chercher lui-même dans les étagères ce qui pourrait convenir. Sam le suivait avec des yeux ronds, les sourcils si hauts qu'ils touchaient la racine de ses cheveux. Parce que, sérieusement, il s'était attendu à tout. Mais vraiment. Il avait vu Bucky faire une crise de panique dans son salon, taper sur une vitre pour l'ouvrir, pleurer sur son plancher, craquer devant la fin de Pocahontas, s'énerver sur MODOK jusqu'à lui faire sortir du sang de son énorme pif, casser en deux un bureau d'un coup de poing, se faire balancer par les fenêtres, donc, au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par se dire que plus rien ne pourrait réellement le surprendre venant du brun. Preuve en était qu'il s'était sauvagement trompé.

\- Tu sais Wilson, engagea Bucky alors qu'il s'était éloigné vers tout un tas de gilets suspendus à des cintres, je t'observe depuis un certain temps maintenant et je dois t'avouer que tu es la honte de ton stéréotype.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le beau gosse qui prend soin de lui et sait se mettre en valeur, argua le brun.

\- Parce que tu penses que je suis beau gosse, se moqua allègrement Sam.

\- Là n'est pas la question, éluda immédiatement Bucky en lui écrasant une chemise sur le visage.

* * *

Steve était littéralement mort de rire. Ou presque.

Quand on mesurait presque deux mètres et qu'on était une montagne de muscle, du point de vue de Sam, il fallait ressentir une certaine gêne à rire à s'en tenir les côtes de cette manière. Manifestement, Rogers n'était pas du tout gêné. Loin s'en fallait. Complètement en détresse, Sam coula un regard à Natasha qui, les mains dans les poches, secouait la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun secours d'elle.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai traîné dans un centre commercial, finit enfin par articuler Steve en se reposant sur le mini-bar du salon.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant, saleté ? S'exclama Sam.

Nouveau fou rire de Steve. Stark parut dans l'ascenseur et couva le trio d'un regard plutôt surpris. Natasha haussa les épaules et Sam roula des yeux. Steve, en apercevant le brun, lui fit signe de la main, certainement pour dire qu'il lui expliquerait le tout plus tard. L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

\- Attend, Sam, finit par réussir à articuler le super-soldat en cachant sa mâchoire derrière une de ces grandes mains. Quelqu'un d'aussi soigné que Buck… Tu pensais vraiment qu'il ne portait pas une attention démesurée à son apparence dans les années trente ? Le vingt-et-unième siècle, c'est du pain béni pour lui !

Bon, très bien. Peut-être que Sam aurait pu un minimum anticiper le coup. Après tout Barnes rendait très bien, visuellement parlant. Il était propre, soigné, savait se mettre en valeur, et s'était adapté à la mode de son temps. Sam était le premier à l'avouer et il en profitait chaque mercredi. Mais quand même.

\- A part ça, dit Natasha en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, ce t-shirt te va vraiment bien.

\- Laissez-moi vous deux, grogna Sam.

* * *

 _\- Hawkeye, que voient tes yeux de faucon ?_

 _\- Wilson tu crains, j'allais la faire !_

 _\- Trop tard chérie !_

Rhodey roula des yeux. Oh bon sang. Il en avait déjà marre. Il croyait qu'avec Tony et Steve, il avait eu le droit au pire du pire de la dispute de vieux couples, mais Barnes et Wilson battaient des records. Et le pire, c'était que c'était seulement retranscris par ses oreillettes. Il n'était pas là pour assister à la scène en direct. Enfin, pour être plus précis, Sam volait non loin de lui tandis qu'ils encerclaient le périmètre, en même temps que Barton et Barnes, juchés sur un toit, guettaient leur cible. Il était peut-être encore temps de sauver la situation.

\- Clint, tenta-t-il, ne…

 _\- Je les aperçoi_ _s_ _,_ cria pourtant Œil-de-Faucon. _Ils emmènent les otages en Isengard !_

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel, couina War Machine en levant les yeux.

* * *

Quelque part, Sam s'en voulait un peu. Pour ne pas avoir remarqué certaines choses. Pour être un peu contradictoire avec lui-même. Pour dire que Bucky faisait des progrès tout en continuant de le cloîtrer. Pour dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son traitement tout en vérifiant qu'il le prenait. En remarquant qu'il se forgeait des centres d'intérêt sans tellement se pencher dessus. En notant que son apparence devenait importante sans prendre la peine de lui faire la remarque ou de le complimenter. Pourtant, Bucky en méritait, des compliments.

Mais là, il était trop fatigué pour tergiverser. Café. Donut. Quelque chose à ingurgiter, et vite. Sam était littéralement en train de tomber. La journée avait encore été longue à l'Amicale des Vétérans, et avec ses heures supplémentaires d'Avenger, ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à préserver un cycle du sommeil convenable. Sérieusement, que le moindre minable essaye d'attaquer New-York demain dimanche alias le jour du Seigneur, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Après avoir fini de ranger les chaises, Sam se tourna vers le buffet improvisé au fond et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il restait au moins un fond de café.

Par ailleurs, l'absence de Bucky à la session du jour l'avait sensiblement inquiété. Barnes ne venait pas souvent, peut-être environ une fois par mois, mais quand il disait qu'il venait, il n'y manquait pas. Et pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de complètement perdre les pédales à cause du manque de sommeil, Sam avait vérifié au moins trois fois que l'ancien soldat lui avait envoyé un message de confirmation le matin même. C'était le cas.

Pas de fond de café. Merde.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et le vétéran fit volte-face. La fille de l'accueil était censée avoir quitté les lieux depuis environ vingt minutes.

Sauf que c'était Natasha qui se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement basse. Elle était à plusieurs mètres de lui mais Sam voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les expressions de la russe était subtiles, parfois indéchiffrables, alors le fait que celle-ci soit aussi visible l'alerta davantage. Il s'en alla vers elle à grandes enjambées.

\- Natasha ?

\- James a fait une rechute, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le choc verbal avait été si brutal que Sam sursauta. Natasha avait grandement hésité, entre lui parler quelques temps, tenter de le ménager, ou lui annoncer le tout sans détour. Finalement, elle avait choisi de ne même pas dire bonsoir. Parce qu'elle-même était terriblement tendue. Ils avaient un problème, et un gros.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas vu de signes avant-coureur mais tout de même. Là, on parlait d'une rechute. Une vraie de vraie. Malgré le traitement –ce foutu traitement-, et tous les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis son intégration au SHIELD puis en tant qu'Avengers après ce qui s'était passé avec le Chaos. Certes, il n'était jamais impossible de faire une rechute, mais tout de même, c'était un peu gros, là, tout de suite.

Steve tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, suivi du regard par une Natasha statique qui, vraisemblablement, essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait même pas à savoir quoi. Sam entendait seulement son sang battre dans ses tympans et ses mains tremblaient.

Celui-ci était assis sur un siège, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vague, la main en bâillon devant sa bouche, l'air totalement perdu. Apparemment, Barton était aussi en chemin. Le reste des Avengers avait failli se rassembler dans le premier quinjet venu mais Steve avait voulu éviter tout mouvement de panique. Ils ne savaient pas encore dans quel état était Bucky et peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air.

Une infirmière finit enfin par arriver. Elle leur offrit un sourire gêné, en les regardant tour à tour, puis leur dit :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir monsieur Barnes. Son état ne le permet pas. Seule la famille peut lui rendre visite.

La pauvre fille eut l'air de vouloir s'enterrer sous terre. Difficile de dire quel regard était le plus terrifiant. Celui de la bannière étoilé qui avait l'air de vouloir enfoncer la porte la plus proche, la rousse au regard de glace qui pourrait certainement lui arracher la tête en claquant des doigts, ou l'autre type, assis dans le fond, qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux vers elle, comme si un seul mouvement brusque le ferait littéralement exploser.

\- J'espère sincèrement que c'est une plaisanterie, articula Natasha, les bras croisés.

\- Nous sommes les Avengers, ajouta Steve en se plantant devant elle, c'est nous sa famille.

\- Administrativement, tenta l'infirmière, écrasée par la stature de Captain America, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

* * *

\- Monsieur Barnes ?

Bucky ouvrit les yeux assez difficilement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa bouche pâteuse, et pour un peu, il ne savait pas où il était. Immédiatement, il eut le réflexe de réciter son identité mentalement, pour être sûr que rien ne lui avait échappé. James Buchanan Barnes, ancien 107ème d'infanterie, Avenger à mi-temps, agent du SHIELD. Non, manifestement, ça allait. Bucky prit une grande mais discrète inspiration avant de soupirer de soulagement, et de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il était dans un hôpital. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs immédiats de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour se retrouver là mais il n'avait aucune blessure, et son esprit semblait plutôt en bon état pour le moment. Le seul problème, c'était ses muscles. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Il avait au moins trois perfusions différentes. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir bien. Il tenta de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les étiquettes mais sa vue était légèrement brouillée, si bien qu'il ne vit rien.

Une main apparut devant lui.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Barnes. Docteur Schmitt. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous.

L'ancien soldat pouffa avant de la regarder. Une rouquine, de taille moyenne, au visage criblé de tâche de rousseur. Et avec l'accent bavarois.

\- J'ai connu un Schmitt autrefois... Confia-t-il. Un vrai taré.

\- C'est un nom répandu dans notre belle Allemagne, malheureusement, répondit la rousse en hochant la tête sur le côté. Je m'appelle Synthia.

Bucky haussa un sourcil et lui tendit sa main de chair. Parce que sa main métallique était enchaînée à l'armature de son lit.

Mince.

Comme disait Barton, ça s'annonçait mal. Bucky se surprit à craindre le pire, mais fut tiré de sa rêverie quand Synthia serra vigoureusement sa main libre. Elle n'avait pas l'air extraordinaire mais bon, tant qu'elle faisait son boulot, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Sauf qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Très, même. Peter avait ce "spider-sens" qui lui faisait détecter le danger. Possible qu'il ait la même chose. Parce que cette rouquine, malgré ses immenses sourires, ses manières et ses paroles prononcées d'une voix aigüe insupportable -avec ce cher accent allemand-, n'arrivait pas à le faire se sentir complètement bien.

Ce fut à peine s'il parvint à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Apparemment, il avait fait une rechute, avait eu une crise sur la terrasse d'un café, et ils étaient là pour s'assurer que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus.

C'était ces derniers mots qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Quel genre de médecin disait ça à quelqu'un souffrant de stress post-traumatique ? Quel genre de médecin disait ça tout court, en fait ? Et surtout sur ce ton ? Soit il avait un problème avec les voix aïgues, soit il était devenu allergique à l'accent germanique, soit cette fille était véritablement pas nette.

Elle quitta la salle comme un tourbillon, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il devait agir vite.

Bucky sonda rapidement la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un objet, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider à se déplacer. Il retira rapidement les quelques perfusions qu'il avait dans la peau –mais pourquoi faire, sincèrement ?!-, puis avisa l'aiguille de l'une d'entre elle. Avant de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur. Sérieusement ? Depuis quand les perfusions étaient en plastique ?! Il avait le souvenir que ces foutues aiguilles étaient en métal. Et maintenant, il se sentait terriblement trahi.

Toutefois, il devait libérer sa main métallique de son étau. Mais pour le moment, peut-être qu'il pouvait s'en passer. L'ancien militaire se glissa discrètement hors du lit, la main toujours entravée, et s'approcha autant que faire se pouvait de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. A travers les stores, il put voir que la porte était gardée. De mieux en mieux dans le genre suspect. A croupi, tâchant de se faire discret, il regarda dans le couloir, manifestement désert. Les yeux de Bucky sondèrent l'endroit avant qu'il ne voit passer le docteur Synthia Schmitt, manifestement agacée, suivie par une infirmière brune, et manifestement peu sûre d'elle.

\- Madame, soufflait-elle, ils insistent pour le voir. Ils n'hésiteront pas à passer par la force si…

\- Appelez mon fiancé, la coupa la médecin en se tournant brusquement pour planter son visage devant elle. Et ses commandos. Sécurisez moi tout cet étage, rien ne passe ces portes sans que j'en sois informé, et renvoyez moi ces héros en collant chez eux. Personne n'est au-dessus des lois.

\- Mais je…

\- Trouvez un moyen ! S'exclama Synthia.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour le soldat ? S'enquit l'infirmière en baissant la tête.

\- Il faut que l'opération soit prête pour demain. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre ou de le laisser se douter de quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà une bonne chose d'avoir pu l'emmener ici sans utiliser la force ou que l'hôpital nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Jugeant qu'elle avait assez parlé, elle se dirigea dans le fond du couloir, certainement là où devait se trouver son bureau, puisqu'il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. Bucky se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre, soudain incertain. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête, et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. C'était pas bon. C'était pas bon du tout. Mais il devait rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle. Pas maintenant. Pas après tous les progrès qu'il avait fait, pas après s'être autant battu pour redevenir maître de lui-même. Sa respiration se fit ardue et sifflante. Et il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments depuis une durée déterminée. Oh bon sang.

Tout son corps se mit bientôt à trembler. La main métallique de Bucky se referma sur l'armature de son lit et il serra de toutes ses forces, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. Mais les mots du docteur Schmitt retentissaient dans son esprit, incessamment. L'opération. Bordel.

Il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure pour réussir à retrouver un état normal, du moins acceptable. Il se réinstalla dans son lit et décida de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu Schmitt quitter son bureau.

* * *

Il avait maltraité la menotte un certain temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour que ce truc ne cède. C'était du métal bien plus solide que ce qu'il aurait cru. Alors il avait pris le temps qu'il fallait pour glisser sa main hors de l'étau circulaire. Cela aurait bousillé n'importe quelle main osseuse si bien qu'il se réjouit, pour une fois, d'avoir cette chose en métal. Parce qu'elle était vraiment dans une position invraisemblable quand il l'extirpa de la prise de la menotte. Mais Bucky ne s'en occupait pas.

Manifestement, ceux qui le gardaient ici avaient tout fait pour que l'hôpital ne se doute pas que leurs activités étaient louches. Pas de déploiement de sécurité démesuré ou de technologie un peu étrange, tout était presque comme dans un hôpital normal. Un hôpital où n'importe qui pouvait se déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Crocheter la serrure de sa chambre, mettre à plat les deux gardes et forcer la porte du bureau du docteur Schmitt n'avait pas été d'une difficulté flagrante. Restait maintenant à trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

Le bureau était propre, organisé. Et foutrement inintéressant. Excepté la fausse planche qui se trouvait dans le seul tiroir sous-clé.

\- La cachette idéale, se moqua Bucky, il m'a fallu au moins trente secondes pour la trouver !

Voilà que tu parles tout seul mon grand, soupira l'ancien sergent du 107ème d'infanterie en se débarrassant de la fausse planche. A ce stade-là, il ne savait plus si c'était lui qui était trop entraîné, ou ces gens qui avaient un petit problème d'organisation. Mais là n'était plus la question. Il y avait à peine quelques dossiers. Mais il reconnut immédiatement le sien. Pas au nom. Mais au numéro.

Item numéro 17.

Le cœur de Bucky se mit soudainement à tambouriner et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il craint la véritable rechute. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent et sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à redevenir laborieuse, et il retomba au sol, incapable de percevoir le moindre son ou d'empêcher les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps. _Sergent Barnes_ … Non. Non pas les voix. Les deux mains de Bucky s'abattirent sur sa tête et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses cheveux. _Vous allez devenir_ … Taisez-vous, songea-t-il en serrant les dents. Taisez-vous ! _Le nouveau bras armé d'HYDRA_.

 _Mettez-le dans la glace._

La main métallique s'abattit sur le téléphone sur le bureau. Bucky sursauta au bruit, et redressa la tête. Bon sang, il avait tué le téléphone ? Alors qu'il se redressait pour voir ce qu'il en était, il se rendit compte que l'appareil n'était pas trop amoché. Le bonheur des vieux modèles puisque les hôpitaux étaient manifestement délaissés par l'Etat quand on en arrivait aux subventions.

Barnes prit une grande inspiration, se remerciant inconsciemment d'être de nouveau capable de maîtriser sa force. Il était loin, le temps où il tuait un ordinateur en tentant de l'allumer. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour. Il devait téléphoner, passer l'alerte, faire quelque chose, vite. Le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit, n'importe lequel. Il ne savait même pas sur qui il allait tomber.

 _\- Sam Wilson_ , entonna la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Sam ? S'exclama Bucky en se souvenant qu'il devait être silencieux.

 _\- Oui ? Barnes ? Est-ce que ça va ? D'où tu appelles ?_

\- Oh bon sang, fit Bucky en passant sa main de métal dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de rester calme. Je suis à l'hôpital.

 _\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- J'en sais rien ! Se défendit l'ancien soldat. Je… Je crois que j'ai fait un malaise et je me suis levé dans la chambre d'hosto, et ils… Ils veulent me faire une opération et il y a ce dossier bizarre dans les locaux.

 _\- Barnes, Barnes_ , tempéra Sam. _Respire_ , _respire trésor_ _,_ _concentre toi sur ta respiration._

Bucky hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour inspirer un grand coup. Ça n'allait pas s'améliorer d'un claquement de doigt mais il pouvait faire cet effort.

\- Sam, articula-t-il. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, mais je ne veux pas blesser qui que ce soit. Ils ont renforcé la sécurité et si je sors je fais faire des dégâts, Sam, je le sens. Je n'ai envie de blesser personne mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici comme une princesse ou un incapable, mais si payer le prix c'est redevenir ce que j'étais avant… ?

Ses paroles s'entremêlaient toute seules.

 _\- Eh, eh, eh_ , dit Sam. _Doucement. Ecoute-moi. N'écoute que ma voix. Je sais que tu serais parfaitement capable de t'en sortir, tu n'es pas un gamin égaré ou une poupée de chiffon. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, raison pour laquelle il faut faire les choses bien. Si ces types te veulent vraiment du mal ils pourraient s'élancer à ta poursuite, on a aucune idée de ce qu'ils veulent ni pourquoi, alors le mieux pour c'est de continuer de jouer la comédie._

\- Mais ils vont… Ils me veulent du mal Sam et si je craque…

 _\- Tu ne craqueras pas. Fais-moi confiance. On va trouver une solution. Il y aura un hôpital en moins dans cette ville si jamais quelqu'un essaye de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux._

* * *

Lola était de nouveau de la partie. Elle faisait presque partie de l'équipe, après tout. Coulson n'y avait vu aucune objection. Parce que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, en fait. Ils s'étaient contentés de préparer un petit texte d'excuse au cas où les choses tournaient mal, mais sinon, ils serviraient comme prétexte que la voiture s'était mise à leur parler et qu'elle les avait suivi malgré eux. Ou quelque chose du genre en tout cas. Au pire, ils feraient parler Steve. Coulson ne pourrait jamais leur en vouloir si c'était Captain America qui parlait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Ce qui importait, c'était que Bucky Barnes se retrouvait dans un hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louche et que décemment, personne ne pouvait le laisser là.

\- Trésor ? Fit Natasha.

Sam mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que la rouquine s'adressait à lui. Le Faucon haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers la Veuve Noire, au volant de la voiture, tandis que Steve et Clint se partageaient la banquette arrière. Clint buvait un café comme si rien d'étrange ne se passait et Steve communiquait avec Tony.

\- Pardon ? Finit toutefois par demander Sam, incertain.

\- Tu as appelé James « trésor », au téléphone, affirma Romanoff, les mains sur le volant.

\- J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait un truc pareil, se défendit immédiatement Wilson.

\- Si, dit Barton, le nez dans sa tasse de café, si tu l'as fait.

\- Steve, s'impatienta Sam, parle, dis leur que j'ai pas dit ça.

\- Sauf que tu l'as dit, rebondit immédiatement le blond.

\- Concentrez-vous un peu, finit par abandonner le sauveteur-parachutiste, c'est pas le moment.

* * *

Ça avait toujours été le plan habituel, à bien y réfléchir. Être dans la merde et attendre que Sam et les autres ne débarquent. Mais autant être honnête, c'était souvent Sam qui se retrouvait dans le rôle du secouriste d'urgence. Bucky soupira longuement en passant sa main sur son visage face à cet état de fait. Bon sang, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, quand même. Le soldat venait de s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix sinon regarder le plafond et penser à tout ce qui ne le faisait pas rechuter. Et Sam faisait partie de ses choses. Bucky se rendait tristement compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été aussi facile à vivre que ce qu'il croyait, en particulier avec son non-sens du risque et ses humeurs fluctuantes, voire sa capacité à se refermer ou à rejeter tout le monde autour de lui. Et le tout en demandant à ce type de le comprendre. Oui, il s'était sans doute un peu trop reposé sur Wilson, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il entendait la voix de Steve résonner dans sa tête. « Crétin ». Bon, il pouvait parler, celui-là. Mais quelque part, c'était aussi vrai. Bucky avait mal joué sur ce coup-là, et il devait s'excuser auprès de Sam. Il aurait dû le faire au téléphone. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était désolé. Lui dire qu'il aimait être avec lui, qu'il aimait leurs journées en tête à tête, qu'il aimait... Beaucoup de choses. Et qu'il ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir supporté pendant tout ce temps.

\- Monsieur Barnes ?

Bucky haussa un sourcil et ouvrit les yeux pour voir arriver la petite infirmière incertaine qui accompagnait Synthia Schmitt partout où elle allait. Il tâcha d'avoir l'air aussi épuisé que possible, ce qui, en fait, n'était pas une difficulté en soit.

\- Je viens prendre vos constantes, dit l'infirmière. Et je vous apporte un peu d'eau.

Se disant, elle posa une bouteille en plastique à côté de l'horloge qui annonçait déjà quatre heures du matin. Autrement dit, le jour se rapprochait, et avec, le moment de l'opération. Bucky prit une grande inspiration et la remercia d'un grognement. Dans tous les cas, ils pouvaient se toucher pour qu'il boive ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de cette eau.

* * *

Le soleil perçait la ligne d'horizon au moment où Clint retira une flèche de son carquois. Il ne voyait aucun de ses coéquipiers, mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous en place. La stratégie était ridiculement simple mais les choses les plus simples étaient celles qui étaient le plus susceptible de faire mouche. Les plans trop tarabiscotés ou sur mesure étaient trop risquées. Et ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque pour secourir Barnes. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tout de même les Avengers. Et hormis l'étage où il était retenu, il n'y avait rien de suspect, autrement dit, personne qui ne méritait de figurer parmi les dommages collatéraux. Stark se chargeait du soutien à distance alors que tout le monde se mettait en place. Clint encocha sa flèche et tendis la corde de son arc.

\- Prêts ?

* * *

\- Sergent Barnes ?

Le bon vieil accent bavarois. Tout ce que Bucky n'aimait pas. Il n'avait rien contre les allemands et l'Allemagne en général, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, mais il ne comprenait pas cette manie des nazis -parce que maintenant, il était convaincu d'avoir à faire à des nazis. Garder cet accent comme une sorte de fierté nationale alors que ça ne faisait que pourrir l'image de leur pays depuis la fin des années quarante. Et surtout, prononcé comme ça. La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser était Arnim Zola. Ça, non. Même si Bucky savait qu'il devait rester serein et détendu, au moins en apparence, il y avait toujours des choses avec lesquelles il avait du mal. Zola faisait partie de ses choses là. Il n'avait même pas pu toucher un livre de l'écrivain français à cause de ça. Synthia se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- C'est l'heure. Vous êtes prêt ?

* * *

Natasha fut la première à affirmer qu'elle était prête. Sam et Steve ne tardèrent pas à répondre également. C'était comme s'ils étaient nés prêts. Un sourire en coin trancha le visage de Barton. Ça, c'était le genre de plans qu'il aimait bien. Pas d'alien, de monstres, de ville qui se mettait à flotter sans raison apparente.

\- Trois, compta Barton, deux, un…

Verrouiller la cible. Tendre les muscles du dos. Retenir son souffle. Et lâcher la flèche.

\- Mettez le paquet.

* * *

\- Disons que je suis né prêt, ironisa Bucky en détournant le regard.

Là-dessus, il hocha la tête. L'infirmière ne tarda pas à débarquer, tandis que Synthia lui posait un masque respiratoire, « pour l'anesthésie générale », selon ses dires. Quatre hommes en blouse blanche trop baraqués pour être des médecins virent ensuite déplacer son lit pour l'emmener en salle d'opération. Normalement, il n'était censé y avoir que deux brancardiers. Là, c'était tellement louche que ça en devenait gênant. Bucky ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit des roulettes de son lit tandis qu'il voyait les néons blancs du plafond défiler devant lui, avec, sur le côté, une infinité de portes bleues. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression que ce décor défilerait éternellement, et il se sentit subitement oppressé.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas bien présentée, dit le docteur Schmitt à côté de lui.

Le gaz commençait à faire effet. Et bon sang, Bucky savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il était cerné par ces quatre silhouettes, autour de ce paysage qui n'avait de cesse de défiler comme la bobine d'un film de trois secondes, avec à sa gauche, cette affreuse rouquine et à sa droite, une infirmière trop silencieuse. Mais il commençait déjà à voir flou et à ne plus avoir des pensées cohérences. Aucun doute que d'ici les dix minutes qui allaient suivre il allait se mettre à rire comme un crétin. Le lit buta contre une sombre porte à double battant que deux des faux médecins s'empressèrent d'aller ouvrir.

\- Effectivement mon nom de naissance est Synthia mais depuis quelque temps je préfère le nom de Sin. Sin Schmitt. La fille de Crâne Rouge.

Oh bordel. Schmitt. _Schmitt._ Mais quel idiot. Qui n'aurait pas tiqué, à part lui ?! Elle lui avait directement décliné son identité et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il se sentait comme Barton après que Pietro Maximoff lui ait fait faire trois loopings dans les airs. « Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ? » Malheureusement non, il devait bien l'avouer. Le mot « crétin » résonna encore dans son esprit. Difficile de dire en revanche s'il s'agissait de la voix de Steve ou de la sienne. Certainement la sienne, pour une fois. Les médecins tout en muscles casèrent le lit là où il devait être. L'un d'eux ramena une table à roulettes couvertes de divers instruments, tandis qu'un autre s'appliquait à fermer la porte, qu'un troisième menottait la deuxième main de Bucky au barreau de son lit et que le dernier abaissait la lampe juste au-dessus de sa tête. Sin le jaugea d'un air presque dégoûtée. Derrière, l'infirmière attendait ses ordres, incertaine.

\- Vous savez certainement que Captain America a tué mon père, s'avança Sin, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Votre paternel a crevé à cause du cube cosmique, corrigea toutefois Bucky dont les yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

\- La faute revient tout de même à Captain America, insista la rousse en sifflant de mécontentement. Parce qu'il s'il ne s'était pas trouvé sur sa route, mon père…

\- Ouais, ouais, l'interrompit Bucky, déjà trop stone pour l'écouter palabrer. Donc vous allez me tuer pour le faire souffrir, génial… Maintenant que c'est dit est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux-moi-même.

Bucky était déjà loin du monde des vivants, mais pas assez pour ne pas réaliser que ce n'était pas la voix de Sin. Pourtant c'était bien une voix de femme. Alors ça ne pouvait être que l'infirmière. Le brun releva faiblement la tête. Sin tourna la tête vers l'autre femme, atterrée. Mais tout alla très vite. L'infirmière jeta deux petits disques sur deux des armoires à glace. En même temps que ceux-ci se mettaient à se tortiller, elle se servait du mur comme tremplin pour bondir sur le troisième, lui asséner un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, et passa par-dessus celui-ci pour écraser ses pieds sur le thorax du dernier. Le gus avait un flingue qu'il avait voulu pointer sur elle mais elle le lui arracha en toute impunité, atterrit tout en souplesse et dirigea le canon de l'arme vers le visage de Sin.

Celle-ci, béate, n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Elle leva les mains, sourcils froncés, comme pour montrer qu'elle était désarmée. Sans quitter la fille Schmitt du regard, l'infirmière fit le tour du lit pour arriver jusqu'à Bucky, le débarrassant de son masque à gaz. Puis elle posa sa main sur son oreille.

\- Il va bien, dit-elle. Il est juste un peu sonné, ça doit être de l'anesthésiant.

Sin fit un mouvement vers elle. Un malheureux mouvement et manifestement celui de trop vu que l'infirmière lui tira une balle dans la jambe. La rousse hurla en s'écroulant tandis que l'autre femme fouillait dans la poche de sa blouse pour en retirer une petite seringue. Bucky, qui reprenait consciencieusement son souffle, la scrutait avec toute l'incrédulité du monde dans les yeux. Il voyait toujours aussi flou et se sentait terriblement faible, l'esprit avançant à deux à l'heure et les sens totalement émoussés. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Je vais lui injecter la dose… (Elle fit silence, attentive) Ça ne t'a paralysé que pendant une semaine, Clint, s'impatienta la femme en appuyant sur son oreille, la seringue entre les dents. Il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Et d'où parlait-elle à Clint ? Bon, manifestement, elle avait une oreillette mais… Bucky aurait quand même donné cher pour savoir de quoi il retournait, là, tout de suite.

Toujours en tenant son pistolet vers Sin, qui enrageait au sol en se tenant la jambe, l'infirmière reprit la seringue et l'abattit dans la cuisse de l'ancien soldat de l'hiver.

Celui-ci eut l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un nid d'anguilles électriques. Son cœur explosa et il bondit, se redressant subitement sur son lit tout en prenant une inspiration certainement trop brusque et grande pour ses poumons. Il regarda partout autour de lui avec incrédulité, scruta la pièce, les quatre hommes, Sin qui n'osait pas bouger, et l'infirmière brune qui le regardait d'un air concerné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! S'impatienta-t-il.

Toutefois, il se sentait de nouveau faiblir. Peu importait ce que cette femme lui avait injecté, ça n'avait manifestement pour but que de le sortir de sa léthargie rapidement.

\- Ça n'annule pas les effets du gaz, il va falloir que ton organisme s'en charge tout seul, dit l'infirmière. Mais au moins, tu es de nouveau opérationnel.

Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle sourit. Un sourire en coin, prédateur et carnassier, qu'il n'avait vu que chez une seule femme. Et quand la brune appuya sur quelque chose derrière son oreille, que les traits de son visage se brouillèrent, il comprit avant même de le voir que Natasha Romanoff venait de lui sauver la mise. Et bien. La conversation avec Clint s'expliquait. Barton lui avait raconté qu'une fois la russe avait testé une sorte de sérum sur lui. Parce que oui, Natasha Romanoff s'amusait à mettre au point des sérums, des poisons et autres petites choses à injecter. Et manifestement, c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire avec lui aussi. Quelle paire elle devait former avec Banner.

Bucky prit quelques nouvelles inspirations pour retrouver son second souffle et son regard accrocha directement celui de Sin. Elle était trop calme. Et ça, ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Toutefois, il y avait une question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser alors que Natasha s'occupait de crocheter ses menottes.

\- Où est Sam ?

\- Je crois que ce que tu veux dire c'est « merci Natalia de m'avoir secouru » ou « merci Clint de lui avoir permis d'entrer ». Lui et Steve s'occupent des types du STR...

Cependant, elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase. L'espionne le prit par la tunique pour le faire rouler de la couchette. Et pour cause, Sin venait de se jeter sur eux. Sous sa blouse de médecin la rousse était manifestement armée jusqu'aux dents et attendait le bon moment pour frapper. Natasha réceptionna immédiatement la fille Schmitt et le combat s'engagea.

Bucky atterrit douloureusement au sol en se rendant compte qu'il était toujours sonné et que son corps n'était pas aussi vif qu'il l'aurait voulu. Natasha lui hurla de sortir tout en retenant un coup de pied de Synthia, et même si la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de fuir comme un poltron, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il gênerait la Veuve Noire plus qu'autre chose. L'ancien soldat se releva et s'en alla trotter jusqu'à la double porte, qu'il déverrouilla avant de se jeter dehors. Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sin était resté inactive trop longtemps. D'accord, elle attendait le bon moment pour frapper, c'était le déroulement habituel mais quelque chose clochait, elle avait tout le temps de se ruer sur Natasha, au moment où Bucky était encore attaché de surcroît, mais quelque chose l'avait fait attendre et il voulait savoir quoi.

Une partie de la réponse lui vint brutalement quand les portes qui séparaient cette aile du reste de l'étage explosèrent soudain. Bucky se jeta au sol et roula sur le côté pour se planquer derrière l'angle d'un mur, et risquer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Au milieu de la fumée noire se découpait une immense silhouette, massive, au visage caché par un casque noir où était peint un crâne blanc. Le souvenir retomba devant les yeux de Bucky avec brutalité, comme si on le lui avait brusquement arraché de l'arrière de la tête, là où il était terré. Il avait reconnu cette silhouette, elle appartenait à un temps qu'il tentait désespérément de refouler. L'image lui était revenue comme la foudre.

Crossbones.

Décidément, tout le monde était de la partie.

\- Je te vois, Soldat, ricana la voix sourde de Crossbones alors qu'il soulevait une mitrailleuse d'une certaine envergure.

\- Si ça, ça fait pas pédophile, siffla Bucky.

Alors que Rumlow tirait, Barnes roula de nouveau sur le sol et plaça son bras en métal devant lui tout en tentant d'atteindre une planque. Il ne put empêcher une balle de transpercer son épaule de chair, et une autre de s'enfoncer dans son bassin, alors qu'il défonçait la porte d'une chambre au hasard, et qu'il glissait derrière le lit. Une main sur l'épaule pour contenir l'hémorragie, reprenant son souffle, Bucky se traîna jusqu'à une table de chevet. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était entendre les pas lourds de Crossbones qui se rapprochaient. Des pas dont il ne connaissait que trop la cadence, des pas qui résonnaient parfois encore, dans son esprit, le soir, quand il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, quand il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau prisonnier de cette toile, quand il entendait encore les voix. _Reprogrammez-le._

 _Effacez sa mémoire._

Et il entendait les pas s'éloigner alors que la mort penchait ses mains métalliques vers son esprit. Bucky serra les dents et secoua la tête. Il devait évacuer. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, une vision agréable, une image, un son. Les pas étaient trop proches. Bordel, mais c'était Sin qui avait appelé ce gars-là ? Tout en se posant la question Bucky se souvint des mots qu'elle avait employés la veille. « Allez chercher mon fiancé ». C'était la seule chose sur laquelle Bucky arrivait à ce concentrer, alors il s'accrocha à cette phrase, à ce petit moment sans savoir pourquoi c'était cette phrase précise qui le frappait. Puis quand s'imposa l'évidence, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, incrédule comme face à un retournement inattendu de situation dans une série.

\- Rumlow, s'exclama-t-il soudainement. C'est toi le fiancé de Sin ?

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que Brock ne s'était pas attendu à être interpellé de la sorte par sa cible, et encore moins pour se prendre une telle question à la figure. Et encore, il n'e avait pas fini.

Parce que l'ancienne arme d'HYDRA s'était mise à rire. Alors certes, Brock savait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le Soldat de l'Hiver –« l'artiste » comme il l'appelait- rire, mais ça, c'était lui, il en était sûr. Au début, Crossbones se demanda tout de même si l'autre était devenu idiot en côtoyant trop longtemps ces crétins d'Avengers, mais le meilleur restait à venir.

\- Oh la vache ! S'exclama Bucky, entre deux fous rires. Ça doit être dur, comme héritage familial ! Hey, est-ce qu'elle peut se retirer la peau du visage pour faire apparaître un crâne dégueulasse ?

\- La ferme, finit par réussir à lâcher Rumlow.

\- Oh allez, s'amusa davantage Bucky, t'as bien dû lui retirer pire que ça !

Et le rire continuait. Cette fois, ça devenait embarrassant. Que lui avait administré Sin dans la salle d'opération, bon sang ? Ça devait être l'anesthésiant. Oui, l'anesthésiant. Parce que, décemment, Crossbones n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un qu'il avait tout de même finit par craindre, tout en sachant qu'il lui était supérieur, pouvait être tombé aussi bas.

\- D'ailleurs mais et toi, continuait Bucky. Comment ça se passe au niveau du visage depuis que l'héliporteur t'es tombé sur la gueule ?!

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Crossbones le trouva. Barnes était littéralement en train de se rouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait fort, et c'était tellement abracadabrant que le mercenaire ne sut pas du tout comment réagir. Toutefois, il dirigea son arme vers lui. Il espérait que le petit chat avait suffisamment rit, parce qu'il allait être définitivement réduit au silence. Voir le canon de l'arme se diriger vers lui sembla augmenter l'hilarité terrifiante de Barnes.

\- Oh et Brock, tu sais quoi ?

Une table de chevet lui fonça dessus. Le meuble éclata comme du petit bois en se heurtant à l'exosquelette du mercenaire et celui-ci grogna, reculant d'un pas mais se saisissant de son arme. Sauf que les jambes de Bucky Barnes enserrèrent soudainement son cou et il se retrouva propulsé vers le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Brock se releva immédiatement pour riposter. L'autre était affaibli, avait au moins deux blessures par balles, mais il avait tout de même osé le défier. Alors ça allait être drôle.

Bucky devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr de sa force. Il était encore un peu chancelant, l'anesthésiant faisait toujours sensiblement son effet, et ses blessures ne se sentaient peut-être pas trop pour le moment mais elles étaient réelles. En plus, il était en tenue d'hospitalisation alors que l'autre était armé jusqu'aux dents. Jouer aux idiots pour riposter était une stratégie assez risquée, mais il n'avait plus que ça. Et il avait besoin de ça. Montrer qu'il n'était plus l'arme morte que Brock avait connu, le chien affamé auquel il s'amusait à donner des ordres, la bête aux abois qu'il dominait à loisir en le regardant à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Bucky n'était plus tout ça désormais.

Brock n'attendit pas pour dégainer deux couteaux à dents et se ruer vers l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver. Bucky joua immédiatement des bras pour parer les coups, vit volte-face, écrasa son coude métallique sur le casque de Crossbones, avant de prendre son bras et de faire passer le mercenaire par-dessus son épaule. Rumlow roula sur le lino beige mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il était protégé et manifestement au mieux de sa forme. Bien entendu, Bucky pouvait résister, mais…

\- Eh ! Sur ta gauche !

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il relevait la tête juste à temps pour voir un pied s'écraser sur le visage de Rumlow qui s'en alla immédiatement rencontrer le mur.

Sam atterrit souplement au sol alors que ses ailes se rétractaient dans son jet-pack. Bucky expira longuement en s'autorisant une pause, s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- T'étais obligé de faire une entrée aussi dramatique, ricana-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sam.

\- Laisse-moi apprécier mon heure de gloire, répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton. J'envisage de le faire à Steve pour notre jogging matinal.

 _\- Merci Sam,_ fit la voix du Capitaine dans son oreille, _c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part._

Le corps de Sin qui roulait comme une balle de bowling sur le sol les fit soudain sursauter et les deux anciens militaires regardèrent Natasha revenir en marchant tout à fait normalement, pendant que la fille Schmitt rencontrait enfin un mur pour arrêter sa course. Ils ouvrirent la bouche mais Clint suggéra à Sam par le biais de son oreillette de se passer de tout commentaire.

L'anesthésiant avait d'ailleurs finir de faire effet et les blessures de Bucky se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il faillit flancher mais Sam s'en alla le réceptionner, avant de le serrer contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, et seulement à ce moment-là que Bucky se sentit récupérer son souffle.

* * *

Bucky avait été pris en charge par les services médicaux du SHIELD. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas des spécialistes en thérapie médicamenteuse mais ils savaient soigner des blessures, et heureusement quand on se coltinait les Avengers. Banner et Helen Cho s'étaient d'ailleurs personnellement occupés de lui pour limiter les dégâts. Toutefois, Bucky avait cordialement refusé d'être soumis à la machine de Cho. Les autres avaient eu beau tenter de le rassurer, il s'y était fermement opposé. Il comprenait ce que Barton avait voulu dire par « ils vont me refaire en plastique ». Et il n'était pas à l'aise avec les machines. Non, Bucky avait tenu à se rétablir à l'ancienne, surtout après tout ce capharnaüm dans un hôpital. Raison pour laquelle on l'avait installé dans ses appartements dans la tour A plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Il s'avéra que pendant que lui, Natasha, et après coup, Sam, se battaient à l'étage, Steve et Clint avaient retrouvés et interrogé le « mécène » de Sin, un certain Baron Zemo. Il n'y avait pas eu de rechute, en réalité. Bucky avait été dupé et quelque chose avait été glissé dans son café alors qu'il attendait l'heure pour rejoindre l'Amicale des Vétérans. Donc finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal.

Tous les Avengers étaient venus le voir, et même Maria Hill avait fait le déplacement. La brune s'était excusée de l'avoir soumis à tant de pression en si peu de temps et de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présente notamment en ce qui concernait son traitement.

\- Ce n'est rien, finit par dire Bucky. J'ai été pris en charge.

Il lui décrocha un petit sourire en coin qui avait quelque chose du gentleman séducteur qu'il avait autrefois, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil, mais Steve, bien que surpris, ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

A la vue du métabolisme du soldat, il était évident qu'il allait se rétablir plus rapidement que la moyenne, mais du repos était recommandé. Et honnêtement, Bucky ne se sentait pas de cracher dessus. Il avait bien mérité de lézarder sur un lit au moins une vie entière. Les autres lui avaient apporté quelques cadeaux, aussi. Wanda et Pietro avaient signé les chocolats, Barton la crème glacée –il avait conscience que sans congélateur, ça fondait ce truc ?-, la Vision un lecteur CD avec un casque, Romanoff et Wilson avaient fournis les disques, Steve des vieux comics, Rhodey un ballon de bon rétablissement aux motifs militaires, Tony tout un panel de magnets à coller sur son bras –sérieusement ce type avait quel âge-, et Scott, un chandail à capuche, avec écrit dessus « Bad Motherfucker ». Bucky avait été secoué par un des fous rires les plus incontrôlables de sa vie.

On frappa à la porte alors qu'il était en pleine lecture. C'était Sam. Son sourire ressemblait à un millier de rayons de soleil, si bien que Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, ce qui, aux yeux de Sam, illumina son visage.

\- Salut, fit l'afro-américain.

\- Salut, répondit le brun un peu plus incertain. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- On est mercredi, s'amusa Sam.

Le comic de Bucky se posa sur ses genoux alors que l'ancien soldat de l'hiver secouait la tête et que Sam refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? S'enquit alors Barnes. J'ai même pas de télé.

\- Aucune idée, admit Wilson en s'installant sur la chaise la plus proche. On peut aussi discuter.

L'ancien soldat de l'hiver se mordit la lèvre parce qu'effectivement, c'était peut-être quelque chose qu'il faudrait faire. Il en avait beaucoup sur le cœur, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait dû et voulu dire à Wilson et ce depuis un certain temps, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à cette possibilité, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à la chose la plus terrifiante au monde et voulait s'enfuir en courant. Il se gratta le front, détournant le regard, un drôle de sourire agrafé aux lèvres.

\- Ah, se souvint Sam, j'ai parlé aux médecins. Manifestement même si la rechute était fictive il semblerait que ton organisme ne supporte plus le traitement. Il s'y est trop habitué et tes cachets avaient l'effet d'un placebo. Augmenter les doses te mettait plus en danger qu'autre chose.

A ces mots Bucky haussa un sourcil et osa regarder son interlocuteur. Sam avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et le contemplait assez curieusement, semblant hésiter entre la curiosité, l'incrédulité et la sévérité.

\- Et j'avoue que ça m'étonne que tu l'aies pris pendant si longtemps.

Parce qu'il y avait vraiment des moments où il ne reconnaissait pas Bucky. Des moments où le soldat était amical, sympathique, détendu, un brin charmeur il fallait bien l'avouer, discret et secret, naturellement, comme toute personne tentant de se retrouver et de se décharger de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Mais il y avait ces moments où il se transformait en furie, où il s'énervait étrangement, où il se mettait à pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir pour sombrer dans l'apathie la plus profonde. Et à ce stade-là Sam était incapable de se convaincre que c'était encore pour contenir une « rechute hivernale ». Parce que Bucky avait ses doutes, ses ressentiments, ses angoisses, parfois il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il arrivait qu'il se mette à hurler la nuit, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de rechute, parce qu'il avait réussi à contenir le démon qu'HYDRA avait développé en lui. C'était douloureux, naturellement, et ce n'était pas forcément facile mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Bucky savait contenir, c'était ça. Du coup, le traitement apparaissait de plus en plus comme quelque chose qui le maintenait dans un état de stase, ou dans un tourbillon émotionnel permanent, que comme quelque chose de vraiment efficace pour calmer son syndrome post-traumatique.

Bucky déglutit, traversé par les mêmes réflexions, puis détourna de nouveau les yeux. Il remonta les genoux, assez pour passer ses bras autour de ceux-ci, et posa son menton sur le nid improvisé.

\- Disons que… Entonna-t-il. Eh bien disons que je savais qu'une fois le traitement terminé, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être dans tes pattes. Et même si je savais que tu pouvais parfaitement te passer de moi… J'avoue que pour ma part, j'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée.

La cage thoracique de Barnes fut secouée par un rire nerveux et il eut l'impression que tous ses organes internes s'étaient mis à danser. Mais au moins, c'était dit. Il n'était pas sûr que ça le soulage de prime abord mais il restait honnête. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé ingurgiter une petite pilule juste pour ne pas se sentir aussi écrasé par ses émotions. Qu'il aurait bien aimé, pour une fois ressentir cette drôle d'euphorie, ou cette apathie, plutôt que le poids qu'il avait dans le cœur maintenant. Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire. Ce n'était pas nerveux, c'était plutôt laconique. Voire même dépité.

\- Barnes, s'imposa-t-il. Tu sais quand est-ce que j'ai réalisé que j'aurais du mal à me passer de toi ?

Le nez dans les genoux, Bucky se contenta de répondre par un grognement, sans oser le regarder, mais pour signifier qu'il était à l'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier voyage en voiture jusqu'à la Californie ?

Là-dessus, Bucky hocha la tête. Et comment. Il n'allait pas jouer la carte du « impossible d'oublier ce jour » après ce qu'il avait traversé, mais c'était un des souvenirs les plus puissants et les plus persistants qu'il avait depuis que cette nouvelle vie avait commencé. Eux deux en voiture, au milieu du désert, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et incapables de dire quelque chose de sérieux ou d'intelligent. Sam se tassa un peu plus dans son siège et regarda le plafond, comme s'il y voyait danser ce souvenir.

\- J'avais dit une connerie, poursuivit-il, je ne sais plus à quel sujet.

\- A propos du riz Uncle Ben et Peter Parker, compléta Bucky.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir. Il ne se souvenait plus de la vanne exacte mais il en avait tellement rit sur le coup que rien que cette bribe de pensée le faisait rire. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit à son tour.

\- Voilà, s'amusa-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Eh bien, je pensais que j'allais faire un flop, mais tu t'es mis à rire. D'un seul coup. Avec spontanéité. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à te voir comme ça. Et même si je suppose que ça fait cliché de dire ça… Je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour te connaître depuis si longtemps sans avoir jamais tenté de te faire rire.

\- Ça t'impressionne tant que quelqu'un arrive encore à rire à tes vannes pourries, se moqua l'autre.

Sam se saisit du coussin qui se trouvait sur sa chaise et l'envoya à la figure de l'ancien soldat qui s'était remis à rire, sincèrement cette fois. Le sergent enfonça son visage dans le coussin pour tenter de se calmer, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Sam arriver pour s'en prendre soudainement à ses hanches sensibles et le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. L'ancien soldat tenta bien de se défendre mais il était malheureusement en position de faiblesse. La vengeance de Sam dura bien cinq longues minutes avant qu'ils ne consentent tous les deux à se calmer. Puis Bucky regarda Sam, assis juste à côté de lui, sur son lit. Il regarda ses yeux sombres et ce sourire rayonnant, puis décida de parler.

\- Plus sérieusement, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je savais ce que j'avais fait et à cause de tout ça… Je voulais que tu te sentes bien avec moi sans appréhender mes réactions sans cesse. Parce que moi je me suis rapidement senti bien avec toi alors… Disons que je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur.

Deux doigts chocolatés se refermèrent sur son nez avant de le lâcher de nouveau. Sam souriait encore, mais différemment cette fois.

\- Crois-moi Barnes, affirma-t-il, te voir pleurer est la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit.

\- Trop drôle, se moqua l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa toutefois le vétéran. Sache que moi aussi, j'aime être avec toi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le traitement. J'ai vu le vrai Bucky Barnes lorsqu'il n'était pas soumis aux hormones du SHIELD. Et je le préfère comme ça. Je l'aime comme ça.

Se disant, il hocha la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais j'apprécie l'intention, ajouta pour insérer une touche de légèreté.

Ce fut au tour de Bucky de lui pincer le nez et ils repartirent dans un fou rire, si bien que l'alité finit par cacher son visage sous les draps comme pour se protéger des attaques de son ami. Ce ne fut que quand le silence retomba que Sam tapota le drap tendu.

\- Eh, dit-il, y a de la place pour moi là-dessous ?

Bucky, après une courte hésitation, hocha la tête et se débarrassa du drap. Sam se glissa alors à son côté et le soldat se pressa contre lui, et les lèvres pleines de Wilson se posèrent sur sa tempe.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger un long moment, parlant à voix basse, s'échangeant quelques anecdotes aussi essentielles que futiles. Sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre contre soi était quelque chose d'étrange, mais pas forcément négatif. En fait, ce fut qu'à ce moment-là que Bucky se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ce que cela faisait. Parce que bien sûr, il avait pris le temps de se réhabituer aux contacts humains, aux accolades et à quelques échanges de courte durée, mais se lotir contre quelqu'un d'autre de cette manière, c'était encore différent. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de se sentir froid à l'intérieur qu'être de nouveau ainsi envahi par la chaleur lui fit soudain monter les larmes aux yeux, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Eh, s'étonna Sam. Tout va bien ?

Bucky répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Parce que tout allait bien. Tout allait merveilleusement bien, pour la première fois depuis terriblement longtemps. Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda Sam en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sa main métallique se posa sur l'épais cou brun, et du bout du pouce, il caressa la ligne de la mâchoire, tout en se penchant vers l'autre, légèrement hésitant. Sam le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, mais plus Bucky se rapprochait, plus ses paupières s'abaissaient. Le soldat le prit comme une autorisation et réduit enfin la distance les séparait. Ses lèvres fines se posèrent sur celles de Sam, épaisses et confortables, et il les pressa gentiment, les yeux fermés, comme si tous ses sens ne devaient se focaliser que sur ce contact. Il se détacha quelques instants, entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, et ses prunelles croisèrent celle de Sam. Le contact oculaire ne dura qu'un instant, un instant avant que le brun ne lâche prise et ne revienne à l'autre. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de reprendre ses lèvres, tandis que Sam laissait courir ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir le contact, et tous les deux inspirèrent ensemble tandis que leur langues se cherchaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils n'ouvrirent pas les yeux, nez contre nez, laissant encore le souffle de l'autre caresser leur visage. Sam sourit.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais.

\- Je peux encore te pousser hors de ce lit, rétorqua Bucky en étouffant un rire.

\- Je peux encore reprendre ton double de clé, répliqua immédiatement Sam.

\- Parce qu'on en est déjà là ? S'étonna le soldat en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Bucky sourit de nouveau, inexplicablement heureux. Il se redressa légèrement pour embrasser Sam plus confortablement, tandis que l'autre passait ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant davantage contre lui.

* * *

Bucky Barnes était vivant, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Après tout, pendant près de soixante-dix ans, il n'en avait plus eu conscience. Il n'avait même plus conscience d'être une personne, un être. A peu de chose près, il avait été réduit à l'état de programme, de robot, de quelque chose d'automatique et de mécanique dont l'unique but était de remplir des missions. Il avait suffi que Steve Rogers dise son nom pour qu'il le rappelle à la vie. Qu'il lui dise que jusqu'au bout, il serait là pour lui, pour que Bucky sente à nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. De manière ardue, douloureuse, déchirante, Bucky s'était appliqué à rappeler cette vie à lui quand HYDRA avait volé en éclat. Tout avait failli s'éteindre avant même qu'une quelconque flamme ne grandisse vraiment, puis Steve Rogers l'avait retrouvé, avec Sam Wilson. A partir du moment où il avait été ramené au SHIELD Bucky était pleinement conscient d'être en vie. Mais disons qu'il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. C'était comme avoir quelque chose dans les mains sans pouvoir le palper réellement. Ses sentiments étaient confus, ses humeurs changeantes, et il avait cru que le traitement qu'il prenait l'aiderait un peu mieux à appréhender cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait dans les mains. Il s'était remis à rire, à pleurer, et il s'était dit que c'était grâce à ce traitement, que c'était ça qui le rendait vivant. Puis il avait été englouti par toutes ces émotions, ce mélange de pensées noires refoulées en lui et de pensées roses données par les pilules, au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Rire et pleurer étaient devenus des tortures parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de ne plus maîtriser ça. Il avait fallu discuter, longuement avec Sam, pour comprendre que c'était aussi ça, être humain, ressentir des choses et ne pas les contrôler. Et ce qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler, c'était bel et bien les sentiments qu'il s'était mis à ressentir pour celui qui se faisait appeler le Faucon.

Autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Le volume de la musique désespérément fort qui s'échappait du salon et qui l'avait arraché à un sommeil réparateur. Le soldat remonta les draps jusqu'à sa tête et se retourna.

\- Tes amis sont arrivés, grogna-t-il alors que son nez heurtait l'épaule de Sam.

\- Jusqu'au lever du soleil, répliqua l'autre endormi, ce sont les tiens.

Bucky voulut protester mais quoi qu'il arrive, Steve et Natasha allaient leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il n'y avait rien que tous deux ne pouvaient faire contre ça. La première fois qu'ils étaient venus à l'improviste chez Sam, Bucky avait cru à un cambriolage si bien qu'il était dans le salon avant l'occupant des lieux. Et en réalisant que l'homme au bras métallique avait passé la nuit ici, le super-soldat et l'espionne avaient hurlé avant d'appeler Tony et Clint pour faire savoir que les paris étaient gagnés. Bucky avait jeté un regard complètement désillusionné à Sam qui entrait enfin dans la pièce avant de lui faire savoir qu'il leur avait cédé un double de la clé, à eux aussi, depuis qu'ils avaient complètement ré-investi l'appartement au lieu de la tour Avengers.

Et Steve comme Natasha profitaient pleinement de ce nouveau droit, en chantant dans le salon. Ils portaient du rose, parce qu'on était mercredi, et le mercredi, on portait du rose. Bucky s'était lui-même présenté en portant un chandail de cette couleur mais Sam s'était cantonné aux chaussettes.

 _\- Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake…_

\- Je déteste Clint, soupira Bucky en posant ses doigts sur son front.

\- Barton n'a rien à avoir avec ça, répondit Sam en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tout est toujours de la faute de Clint, je pensais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus.

\- Je vais faire du café, préféra rétorquer l'autre, amusé, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

L'ancien soldat le laissa partir tout en se dirigeant vers ces deux idiots qui osaient se faire appeler Captain America et Black Widow quand ils étaient en public. Attendez que la vidéo d'un tel fiasco sorte sur Internet, MODOK allait rappliquer immédiatement en se disant que finalement, ce n'était pas des menaces aussi terribles que ce qu'ils prétendaient. Sam apportait le café au moment où le téléphone sonna, si bien que Bucky alla répondre en demandant aux deux autres de baisser le volume. Steve et Natasha étaient des dangers publics.

Il s'avéra que c'était la sœur de Sam, à l'autre bout du fil. Il pouvait entendre ses deux enfants jouer à l'autre bout du fil et elle pouvait, de même, entendre l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique et la fille terrible de la Russie s'agiter dans le salon. Tous deux s'en amusèrent avant qu'elle ne lui demande de lui passer Sam. Sauf qu'entre le moment où Bucky avait décroché et celui où il se retourna, Sam avait eu le temps de se joindre aux festivités, et c'était terrible. Il resta sans parler et haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rejoint le pire trio de fous qui existait en Amérique.

 _\- Buck_ , dit la sœur de Sam à l'autre bout du fil. _Buck, t'es mort ?_

\- Oh non, soupira le brun en recollant le téléphone à son oreille. Je suis bien vivant. Au secours. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à arriver à la fin parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de finir ce second OS, mais parfois, il faut prendre sur soit. Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous vous êtes divertis autant que moi, et que ce soit le cas ou pas, je vous invite à me faire part de votre avis dans la petite case blanche en bas. Je mendierais même dans mon sommeil. Merci à vous !**


End file.
